A wide variety of devices connect to service provider networks to access resources and services provided by packet-based data networks, such as the Internet, enterprise intranets, content providers and virtual private networks (VPNs). For example, many fixed computers utilize fixed communication links, such as optical, digital subscriber line, or cable-based connections, of service provider networks to access the packet-based services. In addition, a vast amount of mobile devices, such as cellular or mobile smart phones and feature phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers, utilize mobile connections, such as cellular radio access networks of the service provider networks, to access the packet-based services.
Each service provider network typically provides an extensive access network infrastructure to provide packet-based data services to the offered services. The access network typically includes a vast collection of access nodes, aggregation nodes and high-speed edge routers interconnected by communication links. These access devices typically execute various protocols and exchange signaling messages to anchor and manage subscriber sessions and communication flows associated with the subscribers. For example, the access devices typically provide complex and varied mechanisms for authenticating subscribers, identifying subscriber traffic, applying subscriber policies to manage subscriber traffic on a per-subscriber basis, applying various services to the traffic and generally forwarding the traffic within the service provider network.
As such, access networks represent a fundamental challenge for service providers and often require the service providers to make difficult tradeoffs over a wide range of user densities. For example, in some environments, user densities may exceed several hundred thousand users per square kilometer. In other environments, user densities may be as sparse as 1 or 2 users per square kilometer. Due to this diversity of requirements, access networks typically make use of a host of communication equipment and technologies.